


Hangover Helper

by ceirdwenfc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Second War with Voldemort, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-04
Updated: 2008-09-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceirdwenfc/pseuds/ceirdwenfc
Summary: There might be sex.  There is definitely a hangover.





	Hangover Helper

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Alicia Spinnet awoke from her stupor, wondering what the bloody hell she was thinking letting George talk her into working for he and Fred at their Midnight Madness Halloween sale.  They expected it to be busier than usual, and Verity wasn't going to be enough assistance.  It wasn't so much that he wanted her to arrive before midnight, but he had the brilliant idea to go pub crawling earlier in the evening, and she'd only arrived home a couple of hours ago.  She was frustrated since he'd refused to snog her or anything more since "the sale's tonight."  Stupid git.  She rotated her neck, immediately regretting that, jumping from her bed, barely sliding into the loo on her knees, head lobbing above the toilet, becoming violently sick, going so far as to splatter the adjacent wall and her long hair, which, in her haste she had forgotten to pull back.  She also noticed that the toilet needed cleaning.  Stupid git, she thought again as she stripped off her smelly clothes and stepped into the hot spray of the shower.

 

Alicia still felt nauseous and her head was still spinning and throbbing as she arrived in Diagon Alley, making her way down to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.  She didn't know how she was going to face George after how desperate she must have appeared earlier.  It was nearly twenty minutes before her scheduled midnight shift, and she thought she might be sick again, especially from the Apparating.  She headed for the joke shop without stopping for a coffee or anything else for her queasy stomach.

 

         "Hi.  Is the boss here?" she asked Verity in a tired voice as she closed the door on a few customers waiting less than patiently for the midnight opening.

 

            "Yeah, he's in the back.  He's waiting for you, I think.  You look beat," Verity observed.

 

            "Cheers, I'm dead tired."

 

            "You're late," said a hushed voice from behind her.

 

            She rolled her eyes, and Verity smiled.  She turned to face George.  "I had a rough night."

 

            "You look like total crap."

 

            "Flatterer.  I bet you say that to all the girls," she commented, following him into the back room.  "I don't know how you're without a steady girlfriend with such a winning pick up line."  She looked at George, still annoyed at him and feeling a twinge of desire as he turned his back to her.  His arse was so…yummy.  Oh Merlin’s beard, was she drooling?  She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, quickly wiping that on her jeans.  She heard the clinking of glass and the splashing of liquid as he began to rummage through some jars and test tubes until he finally had a green, smoking drink contained in a beaker that he handed to her.  "What is this?"

 

            "I can't tell you.  Drink up.  All of it."

 

            She looked into his eyes, and he smiled, reassuringly, not quite sympathetically.  She almost swooned.   She took a sip, and when he nodded, encouraging her along, she drank the whole beaker full in one swallow.  It tasted like grass, she thought, but no, actually, it was dill and cloves.  She licked her lips.  "Now what?"

 

            "You wait ten minutes."

 

            "What happens in ten minutes?"

 

            "You feel better.  Then you go to work."

 

            "Oh happy day."

 

            When George returned from rousing Fred, he asked, "Ready?"

 

            "For what?"

 

            "Work.  How do you feel?"

 

            "Fine."

 

            "Could you elaborate a bit more?"

 

            "I feel fine," she said tonelessly.  "Actually," she said, thoughtfully, "my head doesn't hurt anymore.  My mouth –"  She stopped speaking to run her tongue around the inside of her mouth and then licked her lips.  George began to smile.  "My mouth is moist."

 

            "It certainly is," he said, licking his own lips.

 

            "I mean, it's not bone dry anymore.  I'm not nauseous.  I can see clearly.  Do you have a mirror?"  As he handed her the mirror, she exclaimed, "My eyes – they're not bloodshot any longer."

 

            "No, you look great."

 

            She smiled.  "What is that stuff?"

 

            "Hangover Helper," he said simply.

 

            "Wow!  That was awesome!  Do you sell that stuff?"

 

            "No, it doesn't work right, even after I added some flavoring –"

 

            "The cloves," she interrupted.  "Nice touch.  Almost like a breath mint."

 

            "Exactly.  It gets rid of that dead cat taste on your tongue."

 

            "What do you mean it doesn't work right?  It worked perfectly well.  You should really sell it."

 

            "We can't.  It's too complicated, what with the smoking and the heat.  The bottles always shatter."

 

            "Hmm," she thought aloud.  She jumped up, feeling energized all of a sudden, pacing, but then she halted in front of George.  "Is it a powder mixed with water?"  He shook his head.  "Hmm."  She was looking at his shoes.  She began to tap her foot.  "You could sell a kit."

 

            "A what?"

 

            "A kit.  Similar to my healer's kit.  Package the ingredients in their own jars with a beaker and explicit directions on how to brew it.  Are the individual ingredients stable?  This would be a huge, a bestseller, I promise you."

 

            A smile slowly edged across his lips until it became an immense grin.  "That's a fantastic idea.  Just brilliant, Alicia.  I should really give you a rise."

 

            Their eyes met after his comment on her pay.  Unexpectedly, all thoughts of the sale were swept away with her swiftly intensifying passion for him.  Taking a deep breath, she took one impulsive step forward and put her hands on his face, and before either of them became conscious to what she was doing, they were kissing.  He seemed surprised as she pushed him roughly against the wall.  As her tongue massaged his, her hands were swiftly and nimbly moving to unbutton his shirt.  Her hands were soft against his bare skin, and he gasped in disappointment as she took her mouth away from his, but his outlook changed as she moved her mouth to his chest and began to draw out his nipple with her lips and teeth.  His breathing was becoming hoarse and ragged with each flicker of her tongue against his extended nipple, and he banged his head against the wall as he tilted his head back, letting a moan slowly leave his lips.  She pulled away, frustrating him yet again, but when she took her shirt over her head, letting it drop to the floor, his eyes widened when he saw that she was wearing a tight, black camisole that left little to his imagination.  He grabbed her, panting hot bursts of air onto her skin, "You are so bloody sexy.  I can't think straight."

 

            "Don't think, then, just kiss me."  She began to laugh, but it was silenced as his tongue stifled off any reply she might have had.  He slid his hands along her bottom and grabbing her, he lifted her feet off the floor.  Instinct took over, and she followed his lead, wrapping her legs around his waist as he carried her hurriedly, resting her on his desk, knocking most of his papers and parcels to the floor.  She responded hungrily to his kisses and  then reached into his trousers, unbuckling his belt and sliding them down past his hips and bum.  She grasped him through his underpants, eliciting a soft pleasure filled moan.  She smiled, debating in her head what she to do next.  She squeezed him and he moaned again, breathing heat into her ear.

 

            He pulled her closer and kissed her intensely.  As he pushed aside the remnants of his business things, he heard glass shatter and papers rip.  He hastily pushed Alicia down on top of the shambles, climbing on top of her, losing his trousers in the process.  He kissed her again, tasting her tongue.  He smiled.  She looked into his eyes and she could still taste the cloves from the potion  His face changed as he looked down at her.  She was full of need and want from him.  She knew that he wanted her then, wanted to have her right there on his desk, and she wanted him.  More than ever before.  “Oh no,” he said in a whisper.  ”The potion.”  He looked horrorstruck.  He stiffened, stopping all of his movements.  She was confused when he took a deep breath and said her name, his voice full of immediacy and sadness.  She ignored him, putting her hands in his hair and pulling him down to her breast, biting his ear, smiling as he moaned; his hot raspy breaths virtually scorching her skin.  She sighed.  He kissed her neck one more time, and then pulling himself away, he breathed into her ear, "Alicia.  Stop!  We can't.  I don't want this."

 

            "Liar," she breathed right back into his cheek.

 

            "No, seriously.  This may be a side effect."

 

            "A side effect?  Is that what you call it?"

 

            He rose from the desk, wangling away from her reaching hands, attempting to adjust his trousers.  "Seriously.  You didn’t have these desires when you arrived at the shop.  Now, I'm half-naked.  I think this product needs further testing," he stammered.  "We'll need to group together different kinds of people and test it some more."  He was still trying to adjust his trousers.  He was having a bit of difficulty with  his arousal for her  still so prominent.  She didn't move from the desk even when George tugged a scrap of parchment out from under her and began scribbling.  She bit her lip sadly, knowing that he had moved into "creator mode."  There would be no sex now.  She moved off the desk and began to dress.  She watched his back as he sat at the desk where he had moments before been on top of her.  She was becoming excited watching him work, jotting down notes, and glancing back at her now and again.  "How do you feel?"

 

            "Rejected.  Again," she said bitterly.

 

            "George," Fred called, pushing the curtain aside and entering the office.  "Are you ready for the masses?"  He stopped, staring at the two of them: George sitting at the desk, scribbling on the parchment; Alicia standing behind him, leaning against the wall and  adjusting her clothes.  "Do you two need a moment?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  "I could simply explain to the paying customers that the second owner was getting a shag in the back room."  George looked at his brother, no hint of a smile.  "Actually, George, I could charge them for a peek; not a lot of kids out there.  Hmm.  What do you think?"

 

            Alicia ignored him  as she fastened the buttons on her jeans and pulled her shirt and jumper over her head, and then spoke to George.  "You know, George, you could make even more money by bottling it as two separate products.  Call one Hangover Helper and label it with the side effects and call the other one Horny Helper."

 

            His neck cracked as his head turned violently towards her when he heard the marketing suggestion, and he knocked the chair over with his enthusiasm to embrace her.  He hugged her tightly, and then surprised her with a deep, probing kiss.  "Oh Alicia, that's brilliant.  Nothing gets my juices flowing like a first-rate, money spinning plan."

 

            "So, I earned my pay today?"

 

            "Oi," Fred called again.  "Customers.  Get your arses out onto the sales floor."

 

            Alicia walked past Fred, throwing on her work robes, but he stopped George when he went to follow.  "What?"

 

            "What's going on?  Are you two dating now?"

 

            "It must be the Midnight Madness."

 

            "What about Katie?  I thought you and she –"

 

            "We're not married.  What she doesn't know won't hurt her."  He waggled his eyebrows at Fred, and before pushing his brother aside to join the rest of the staff in the shop, spoke softly, "I haven't told Angelina about Verity, have I?"

 


End file.
